Kitty Chaos
"Why dont you EVER turn down food!?" ''-''Luna while pushing Hercules through a sewer Kitty Chaos is the 27th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Grandpa's Follies and followed by Tuxedo Melvin. Plot Luna is being chased by alleycats. When they have her cornered, suddenly a fat cat throws a fishbone in a similar style to Tuxedo Mask, and the alleycats run off, except for a small pink cat chewing the end of her tail. The fat cat, Hercules, is clearly in love with Luna. Zoycite sees Hercules and her owner, a little girl, while tracking down the seventh and final rainbow crystal carrier using her homing crystal. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Luna meet up, but Raye is planning on going out on a date with Darien. Amy tracks down the crystal using her computer. When they arrive at the house, Luna sees Hercules in the window. Serena, Amy, and Lita walk up and meet the girl, who brings Hercules with her. The Crescent Moon Wand reacts. Hercules senses that Luna is being attacked by alleycats, and runs off to stop them. As the girl chases after him, Zoycite attacks her, while Hercules saves Luna from the alleycats again, and they enter the sewer. Zoycite knocks out the girl and tries to extract her rainbow crystal, but there is no crystal inside her. She realizes that it is Hercules who has the crystal. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter confront Zoycite in the alley, but as it is too narrow they are unable to attack her, and she teleports away into the sewer, in search of Hercules. As the Sailor Scouts return the girl to her home, Zoycite enters a dark tunnel to search for Hercules, but the tunnel is infested with rats, which Zoycite hates. Hercules was scratched fighting off the alleycats (in a similar manner to Neflite and Melvin when they protected Molly). Zoycite catches up to Hercules. Hercules and Luna enter a small tunnel to escape her. She goes in after them, but is swallowed up by the rats. Amy and Lita soon figure out that Hercules is the one with the seventh crystal. Luna and Hercules get out of the sewer tunnel. Zoycite attacks them but Sailor Mars shoots a fireball at her, driving the rats away. Zoycite extracts the purple crystal from Hercules and turns him into Bakene, the final shadow warrior. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose at Zoycite's wrist, causing her to drop the crystal. He takes it and runs off. Luna nearly falls, but Bakene catches her. Though he still has some good inside him, and memory of Hercules, he seems to go back to being evil, as he appears to be thinking of killing her. Sailor Mercury arrives and uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse him. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon arrive, with Sailor Jupiter getting Luna away from Bakene. Sailor Moon heals him with Moon Healing Activation . Hercules is returned to the girl. Notes *First and last appearance of Bakene, Champion of the Negaverse *Tuxedo Mask gets the purple crystal *All seven Rainbow Crystals have been revealed. Zoycite has four, Tuxedo Mask has two, and the Sailor Scouts have one. *Zoycite hates rats *This is a Luna episode. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Luna